


And Then There's You

by Pens



Series: Gallavich Mornings [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Make Outs, lots of fluff, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/pseuds/Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey grinned and wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck with a hum.</p>
<p>"Morning," he mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There's You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, I hope it's not too obvious...

It was early morning when Mickey Milkovich slowly woke to the familiar sound of police sirens passing outside his bedroom window. He squeezed his eyes tight, groaned and turned away from the light streaming in through his shitty, thin curtains. He shuffled to the edge of the bed and reached out to grab his phone from the bedside table to check the time.

8:17am

Mickey rolled onto his back with a deep sigh, brought his arms up, above his head and let out a big yawn as he stretched and half-heartedly tossed his phone onto the bed. He rubbed at his face as he glanced to his left to see that the other side of his bed was empty, the smell of coffee telling him that Ian was likely in the kitchen, already starting his day. Fucker's probably been up for ages, knowing him.

Mickey made his way out of bed, tossing the covers back and grimacing at the cold of the floorboards against his bare feet. He found some pants on the floor that were  _maybe_  clean (he didn't really give a fuck if they were or not though) and made his way out of his room and into the tiny kitchen of their apartment. His suspicions were confirmed as he took in the sight of Ian, dressed in his running sweats and looking way too fucking awake for this time of the morning. Mickey didn't get him.

Ian and the smell of coffee drew Mickey further into the kitchen as he snuck up behind his boyfriend and grabbed his really fucking great ass, startling him a little and causing him to nearly drop the cup he was holding. Mickey grinned at his reaction and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck with a hum.

"Morning," he mumbled, lazily kissing at Ian's skin.

Ian hummed and lent back into Mickey's embrace, "Morning," he said with a smile, "I was going to make eggs or something for breakfast, you hungry?"

Mickey ignored him, the smell of Ian's skin and the warmth of his body pressed against Mickey's was far too distracting and so much more important. He pressed another lazy kiss to Ian's neck before slowly trailing his lips up to the back of his jaw and pressing another kiss against his skin. Ian shivered in his arms, placed the cup onto the counter and lent further back into Mickey, moving his head to the side to give Mickey better access as he kissed along the back of his jaw.

Soon, Ian couldn't take it anymore and turned around, Mickey's hands falling to his ass as Ian lent in to kiss him properly, arms wrapping around Mickey. Mickey brought one hand up to cup Ian's jaw and the other slid under his shirt and rested on his hip. The kiss was slow and gentle, yet with purpose, Ian's tongue sliding against Mickey's and the sound of wet kisses filling the kitchen every time their lips parted and came back together. Mickey's thumb rubbed circles against Ian's cheek as Ian lent into his hold, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Mickey's neck so that he could kiss him deeper. Their noses brushed against each other as Mickey pulled away gently, going back in for another chaste kiss and grinning at Ian as he pulled back, he bumped him on the shoulder with his fist.

"Eggs sound great, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on tumblr at [grumpyvich](http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
